Used wings
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: All you have left are a pair of used wings and a slightly faded smile. Dedicated to Ellie and mystii, as a thankyou.


**Used wings & cloud & shimmer & books**

**DominiqueLorcan**

**Dedicated to Ellie (s i l v e r a u r o r a) and mystii (the radio static) because they are two of the most fantastically awesome writers you'll ever have the chance to meet.**

**~All you have left is a pair of used wings and a slightly faded smile**

* * *

><p>You start with a bright smile and no wings at all, but then you meet her and it's as if fate is laughing at you, because they've given you wings to keep up with her (as if anything would be enough).<p>

You're just trying to catch up to her (while she's moving faster than you could ever hope to go) but your used wings just won't go fast enough.  
>She's travelling at a million miles an hour, practically glowing, and you're drawn to her, like a moth to light. She's beautiful, with the redred hair and <em>smile that kills<em>. A beautiful heartbreaker and she doesn't even know it.

She's your best friend's cousin so you really should have noticed her before now, but you guess you just didn't. (Why now?)

She talks to you, smiles that heartbreaking smile, and you're drawn in to her shimmering_shining_ world. You guess you have that dazed look in your eyes because Lucy elbows you and whispers in your ear "Staring much?" and so you pull yourself back to reality and try to get on with life.

It's been at least a month before you see her again (why are you counting?) and perhaps she's even prettier (if that's possible) and you can count at least 3 more boys who are hanging off her every word (your chances were already non-existently slim, so why are you disappointed?).  
>She's walking through the crowd towards you and the smile that lights up your face is probably a bit too much because your just meant to be friends (not a mess of heartbreak &amp;&amp; far too much running) but you don't care because it's her, really absolutely her and nothing could make you happier.<p>

It's your brother's wedding, so really, Lorcan, shouldn't you be more enthusiastic?  
>But it's not <em>you<em>, and after so many years of watching her fly, shouldn't you have said something, anything?  
>Even though she's talking to you now isn't the time to tell her, because you really don't want to be heartbroken for your brother's wedding. No, you'll step in Lucy's shoes and do exactly what your parents expect for once, so you mumble a few words and then she leaves, and you can't help but think that maybe you ruined the only chance you'll ever get.<p>

In the mirror you can almost see your wings, shining not as brightly as before (but still shining nonetheless) and you wonder if they'll keep fading until they're pretty much invisible and you can't keep pretending everything's fine.

Scorpius corners you one day and starts talking before you've even reached an empty classroom.  
>"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. If she hurts you…don't say I didn't warn you." And then suddenly he's gone and you find yourself wishing you could have asked who he was talking about.<br>Secretly though, you know exactly who he meant.

Your wings (the whitewhite ones that you borrowed from her) have already been used before, but the few (countless) boys that have trailed in her wake. Maybe at first they could have kept you up, but they've broken down over time so now they're like decorations, weighing down your back with every ounce of heartbreak they've seen. They're dusty and grey and practically useless but you're still wearing them (just like Scorpius was) and you couldn't bear to take them off.

After a few years, you hardly notice the heartache. Your wings that once held you up are now just dragging you back and you once bright smile is slipping, almost worn out after 3 years of pain&&heartbreak&&pretending it's all okay (but it's not, not at all).

You're still trailing after her, the beautiful girl with redred hair and a smile that kills, but you'll never catch up.

That's what you get, because all you have left now is a pair of used wings and a slightly faded smile.

* * *

><p><strong>an; **If you like this enough to favourite or alert, please review as well.

No, I didn't say who Lysander was marrying, because it's up to you. I personally think it's either Victoire or Lily, but I'll bet you have a different opinion.


End file.
